


Demon AU

by ghostiepop



Series: Bunch of random drabbles [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demon AU, Drabble, Gen, HELL YEA, Might Add More, and the guy at the end is dirk, but hes a demon, its a complicated story, this apart of a bigger thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostiepop/pseuds/ghostiepop
Summary: totally original demon au
Relationships: John Egbert & Dirk Strider
Series: Bunch of random drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891390
Kudos: 5





	Demon AU

Dave held the empty gun tight, cradling it to his chest. Bro was huffing beside him, clutching his injured arm. An ambush. They should’ve been more careful.

The demon smirked, “For such feared hunters, you were so easy to capture. It’s kind of disappointing!” 

“Bastard,” Bro snarled.

The demon gasped dramatically, covering her face with a hand. “What crude language especially with children around,” she tuts and shakes her head like a mother scolding her child. “Well, not for long.” She turns her gaze to John. He was fidgeting nervously.

They were so stupid to think it would be okay to take him along. John wasn’t cut out for anything like this. Now they were paying the price.

Dave tries to move forward but is suddenly yanked back. 

Other demons, lesser ones that would’ve been easy to take out, were now restraining the Strider brothers. All they could do was sit and watch helplessly. 

Laughing at their struggles, she grabs John by the neck. “Any last words, Human?” 

“You don’t want to do this.” His voice was soft. The other humans had to strain their ears to hear him. The demon narrowed her eyes, digging her nails into the flesh. Beads of red formed. John continued, “He’s not gonna be happy.”

“Spare me your empty threats,” she hissed.

The Striders struggled against the holds of the other demons. But it was useless. She gave a cruel smile to the boy, it was the last thing he’d ever see. She raised a hand to his chest and tugged.

...Nothing happened. 

The smile fell from her face as she tried tugging out his soul again. And again. And again. 

The others sat there in a semi-awkward silence. She dropped her hand with a huff. All the effort she used to pull John’s soul out was wearing her out.

Bro cleared his throat. “Having some trouble?”

She spun on her heel, sputtering. “It’s not- this has never happened before!” She growled, pulling John up to her level. “What’s wrong with your soul. Why can’t I pull it out.” Her harsh demands made him flinch.

“Well to be fair, it’s not really your fault…” John trailed off looking at the ground apologetically. Then he looked up, locking their eyes together. If she had a heart it would have stopped as he leaned in close whispering his next words. “But I really did warn you.”

The temperature dropped.

“Don’t you know it’s rude to touch what’s not yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> i might do more but for now just take this


End file.
